The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, a communication method and a system for same using a communication apparatus incorporating the integrated circuit, a processing apparatus and a method thereof used by the same.
Recently, an IC (integrated circuit) card or other IC devices are being used to conduct e-commerce.
An integrated circuit of such an IC device has an interface for communicating with a transaction apparatus installed in a store or similar location, a memory for storing an application program defining a process relating to a service performed using a data carrier function and/or an individual authentication function built into a chip of the IC, and a CPU (Central Processing Unit) for executing the program built therein.
However, an application program is stored in the memory built in the IC as explained above. Therefore from the standpoint of miniaturization and reducing costs associated with the IC, there is a problem. The problem is that services performed using a data carrier function and/or an individual authentication function built into a chip of a single IC are limited because there is a limit in the storage capacity of the memory.